


Simple as Love

by poeticalscience



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalscience/pseuds/poeticalscience
Summary: Hades and Persephone make their own promises to each other.Hades and Persephone's perspective during Epic III/Lover's Desire & Promises.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Simple as Love

**Author's Note:**

> After oh so very many tries, I've finally managed to write something for this pairing that I'm happy with.

For a moment, the boy sang, and everything was so clear. So simple. They loved each other. Hades loved Persephone. Persephone loved Hades. Since the Earth started spinning in the sky.

They danced.

They danced together, in sync with each other for the first time in ages. Like they hadn't spent the better part of the last several centuries arguing. They danced like the young lovers in front of them had, not so very long ago. Like the young lovers they themselves had once been. So long ago, and so deeply in love. And so, so convinced that that was enough. That they could overcome anything, as long as they had each other.

The music stopped.

The song ended.

The spell broke.

And Hades and Persephone held on to each other as the moment came crashing to a halt.

It wasn't simple. It never had been. Everything between them had always been so, so complicated.

Hades couldn't leave the Underworld that bore his name. He was bound to it, tied by fate, and the luck of the draw, and forces even he didn't fully understand.

But neither could Persephone give up the sky. She was born to nature, guardian of all things green and growing and alive. And surely as they withered without her, she faded without them.

Life and Death. They belonged to separate worlds, surely as they belonged with each other. A balancing act they'd maintained since the beginning of time. Neither of them had expected it could hurt so much.

"How long?" Persephone whispered to her husband, tears in her eyes.

It was an echo of their earlier conversation, but this time it was crystal clear what she was asking. What they both wanted to know.

"How long are we gonna keep hurtin' each other?"

Hades shook his head with a sigh, and answered, "I don't know."

"I don't _want_ to hurt ya," he added, "I just –"

"You can't help it," she finished for him, and there was no venom in her voice. She wasn't angry, just sad. Tired. "Neither of us can, seems like."

The truth of that, and its implications, sank in as they held each other in silence. Tenderly, for the first time in an age. An apology for all the hurt.

"Where do we go from here?" Persephone asked helplessly, voicing the question on both of their minds. She wasn't expecting an answer, and Hades didn't give her one.

Instead, he sighed again. He was an old god, and he'd seen far too much death and heartbreak over the millennia, and he wasn't willing to let their marriage fade away. Not when what he felt for her was still as strong as ever. So he held his wife, and made her a promise that was both new and old as time.

"You are the best thing in my life, Persephone. I have never stopped loving you. I never will."

And Persephone, she's almost as old as him, but she's seen just as much life as death in her years and she _knows_ that love can bloom again. And she made her own promise in return.

"I will _always_ come back to you, husband. Until the earth stops spinnin'. Until the end of time."

Their marriage would never be simple, but if they were both willing to try, maybe it could be happy again.


End file.
